


Taste

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amused, Dinner, Dogs, Happy, Happy dogs, Lawyer Matsu, M/M, MatsuOi Week, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Sleepy Matsu, Traveling, coming home, exhausted, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: Working as a lawyer can be hard; especially when you worked an overseas case for the last month. But coming home just in time dinner is one of the best feelings ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for posting so late than I usually do! I originally wasn't going to post this, but Lina finished reading it over and I wasn't going to let her work go to waste! So enjoy a rarepair ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> Enjoy!

“God, I’m so damn tired. Why am I always agreeing to take these fucking oversea trips?” Groaning as he walked up to his apartment, Matsukawa dragged his feets up each step. “Mental note, tell Makki to send me a reminder not take oversea cases. Yeah, that should work.”

Mattsun worked as a lawyer and took on many different cases, from cases that only take a few weeks to cases that could take up months to complete. Every few months, he got an email from another lawyer in a different country to help them out with their case. How they found Matsukawa? He had no idea. He couldn’t figure out if he’d made a name for himself worldwide or if he just happened to come up when someone searched for help. 

His most recent case had been all the way in Europe and had lasted over a month; they’d won by the way. Even though he’d enjoyed the free “trip” to Europe, he hadn’t enjoyed being away from home for such a long time. And being away from his boyfriend. He understood though, he really did. Matsukawa’s job was important and that he was helping people’s problems...or making them worse. 

Matsukawa had no idea if his beloved would be home, what time was it anyway? His phone was still running on London time instead of Tokyo time. A whole eight hour time difference, but Matsukawa knew by how it was looking outside, that it was evening. He thought. Because who knew. It could actually be four in the damn morning!

Apartment #1212, home sweet home. 

“Ah finally, home. Now I can sleep for eternity.” He yawned while unlocking the door and entering the apartment. “I’m home!”

From the noises he was hearing from the kitchen, he figured, that it was actually in the evening rather than in the morning. 

“Go see! Go see!” Matsukawa heard as he was removing his shoes. Before he could call out and ask, the lawyer heard the sound of barking. He chuckled as a white fluffy pomeranian barked it’s little head off, while a brown and black pekingese made its way over as well.

“Alright, alright I see you, Yuki. Did you get fluffier while I’ve been away? Come here, Dinky, come here boy!” Matsu greeted the dogs as the two excited dogs greeted the human they hadn’t seen in over a month! “Yeah I missed you two, too.”

“Welcome home, Issei!” Looking up from petting the dogs, Matsukawa saw Oikawa standing in front of him, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. “I wasn’t expecting you to be home until the morning.”

“Yeah, I was able to get on an earlier flight.” The lawyer replied as he stood up and walked over, kissing his boyfriend’s lips, how he’s missed them. “So...surprise I guess?”

“A surprise indeed.” Oikawa chuckled while kissing him back. “You’re just in time for dinner.”

“Good, I’m so tired of fast food. Can we go to bed afterwards?”

“I have to walk Yuki and Dinky before bed.”

“After you walk them?” Matsukawa pouted, he was tired and ready to go to bed with Oikawa. The other chuckled and kissed the lawyer’s nose.

“I promise. But I doubt you’ll be awake when I get back.”

“...yeah probably.” Damn he didn’t think that through, oh well. “Is dinner almost ready?”

“I was just adding the final touches to it when you walked in. It’s katsudon.” Oikawa replied as he lead the tired lawyer into the kitchen, Yuki and Dinky following behind. 

“It smells good.” How he had missed Oikawa’s cooking. The month he was eating fish and chips made him realize how much he actually enjoyed the other’s cooking. “How’s training been going?”

“The usual. Intense and exhausting but overall the usual. We’re off next week so it’ll be a week of resting then.” The setter responded as he reached for a second bowl. “Have you already accepted another case yet?”

“Hell no. I’m not doing that again. I’m texting Makki to remind me to never take a case like this in my life again.” Matsukawa said as he reached for his phone. “...And it’s dead. Great.”

Oikawa giggled as he set a bowl in front of his tired boyfriend. “Eat first and then charge your phone before texting Makki.”

“Sounds good. Oi did you two eat?” Matsukawa looked to the dogs that sat below him. Yuki tilted his head while wagging his tail, Dinky blinked before laying on the floor. “...Good to know.”

“Yes, they did. They ate before I started to cook, they just want more.” Oikawa looked toward the dogs with an unimpressed face. 

“What dog doesn’t want seconds?” The lawyer asked as he took a bite often the food and as if he’d never had katsudon before, he was taken aback. “Fuck, I’ve missed this so much.”

“Being away for a month and eating nothing but fast food can make you miss home.” The setter chuckled as he watched Matsu continue to eat the meal.

“Damn it...I’ve missed this so much.” Matsukawa said as he leaned back in his chair while Oikawa giggled before standing up.

“Are you ready for seconds?” The brunette asked and after a few moments of no response. “Mattsun?”

“Arf!” Dinky sat next to the lawyer and barked toward the other. He nudged the human’s hand, which didn’t move an inch. Oikawa walked over to check on his boyfriend only to see he had fallen asleep in the chair. 

“Issei, what am I going to do with you?” Oikawa asked while shaking his head before bending down the kiss his boyfriend’s forehead. “Yuki, Dinky, let’s go for a walk!”

“ARF!” Yuki barked as he ran toward the door while Dinky just walked. 

“Should I leave a note in case he wakes up?” Probably a good idea and Matsukawa’s phone was dead. Quickly scribbling down a note, the setter stuck it on the sleeping lawyer’s head before going to walk the dogs outside.

‘ _Gone for a quick walk! You fell asleep in the chair :P -Tooru_ ’

“Yes, Issei’s home. Makki,you won’t believe what he did after dinner.” Oikawa giggled, as the other picked up the phone, and he left the apartment with the dogs.

**Author's Note:**

> Although I love Iwaoi and Matsuhana, I also really love MatsuOi! I just love how they look together and...yeah. Also, I was going to give Dinky a different name, something that sounded like a meme but Dinky came up and it fit.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, please don't forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed. And to make my day even better, how about you leave a comment?
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you soon!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡


End file.
